Magia i Krew: Rozdział XII
Siła Woli. Piasek ''- dwunasty rozdział serii Magia i Krew, poprzedzony rozdziałem jedenastym, zatytułowanym ''Narodziny tytana. Część I Płomień buchnął z całego ciała Dragneela. Reszta drzew, która pozostała w zgliszczach lasu, zmienionego wbrew jakimkolwiek prawom natury w pobojowisko, runęła z ziemię z ogromną kurzawą na wskutek fali uderzeniowej tylko po to, by po chwili zapłonąć. Piasek eksplodował w górę, czyniąc zamieszanie jeszcze bardziej spektakularnym. Wszyscy Dragoni prócz Matsu, którego żywiołem była ziemia, zmuszeni zostali by się odsunąć. Mimo tego, Arileo, który stał w samym epicentrum wydarzeń, pozostał niewzruszony. Było to jednak dokładnie to, czego Luke oczekiwał. Reyes szybko wchłonął ogień swojego przyjaciela i uderzył w ziemię, tworząc podziemny tunel łączący energię uderzenia z Sarothem. Atak miał na celu zaskoczenie go, jednakże nie powiódł się i płomień wybił się spod ziemi niczym gejzer, tryskając w górę na kilka metrów. Adrian znów zaatakował Arileo, mając na celu odsunięcie go od strumienia magicznego ognia. Zrobił to bezbłędnie, atakując go kilkukrotnie w twarz z kierunku gejzera - tak, by oponent unikając ciosów zmuszony był odsunąć się od niego. Wtedy Dragneel podbiegł i wchłonął energię ataku Luke'a. - Dużo ryzykują, używając tej techniki w walce z kimś tak potężnym. Jeden błąd i ich nie ma. - skomentował sytuację stojący z boku Rex, obserwując zarazem bacznie sytuację. Adrian użył pochłoniętego ognia do swej umiejętności Pieśni Księżycowej, a gdy tylko ogień zaczął przedostawać się za daleko, wchłonął go Luke. - Shiri, czekasz na moment by się włączyć, prawda? - Sherlock pierdolony. - odburknął Yarato, wyraźnie zdenerwowany tym, że Inuictus - chcąc nie chcąc - wytrąca go ze skupienia. Atak Luka trafił Arileo bezbłędnie, jego łokieć wylądował wprost na jego twarzy, wyrzucając Sarotha w powietrze, a gdy ten opadał, Reyes przekazał swój ogień Dragneelowi. - Xandred, Peter, wiecie że w sumie wy też tak możecie..? - Ty, kurwa, rzeczywiście! Pit, chcesz czy nie, musimy im pomóc. - krzyknął Xandred. W jego głosie kryła się pewna doza zażenowania własnym brakiem rozeznania, ale i pewność siebie i wola walki. Evans skinął głową, po czym oboje zajęli pozycje. Adrian zakończył już swoją turę ataku i przekazał ogień Luke'owi, ten jednak nie zdążył wykonać w porę ataku. Arileo dorwał się do Dragneela, wręcz natychmiastowo zaczynając zadawać ciosy. Mag ognia upadł, lecz gdy Saroth miał zamiar wykonać kopnięcie, poślizgnął się na lodzie stworzonym w samą porę przez Evansa. - Cie chuj, jakie glebisko! - krzyknął Xandred, po czym zajął się przejmowaniem lodu Petera, by wzmocnić swój atak, który wykonał zaraz po tym, jak Luke użył na Arilea deszczu ognistych płomieni. Gdy Saroth uciekał, Xandred o mało nie zmienił go w sopel lodu. Nie stało się tak tylko dzięki refleksowi osaczonego przeciwnika oraz jego szczątkowej zdolności panowania nad magią wody. Rozpoczął się krzyżowy atak. Dragoni atakowali prostym schematem - Luke używał zaklęcia, które przejmował Adrian, w tym czasie zaś atakował Pit; następnie atakował Dragneel, potem Xandred i znów Luke, stale wymieniając się swą magią. Wadą tego działania szybko okazało się jednak być to, że coraz mniejsza ilość energii pozostawała w obiegu. - Coraz mniejsza ilość energii pozostaje w obiegu! - krzyknął Luke do reszty swych pobratymców. Arileo zauważył to również, był już bowiem w stanie podchodzić coraz bliżej Dragonów, mimo tego nadal większość czasu musiał spędzać na unikaniu i parowaniu ich ataków. - Rex, coraz mniejsza ilość energii pozostaje w obiegu. - powiedział Yarato do Inuictusa; ten przytaknął z cichym westchnieniem, po czym usiadł spokojnie na ziemi. Arileo zdołał dostać się do Xandreda i zadać mu kilka srogich buł, z czego mag lodu był w stanie uniknąć tylko jednej, reszta zaś była tak potężna, że spowodowała jego omdlenie w tempie natychmiastowym. Yarato uznał więc, że musi wkroczyć do działania, dopóki jego przyjaciel jeszcze żyje. Jednocześnie swój atak wykonał Luke, nie użył jednak swej pełnej siły - obawiał się, że omyłkowo może zrobić krzywdę Muracie. Woda połączyła się z ogniem, zaczynając krążyć wokół niego, oplatając go. Łącząc się w ten sposób, żywioły znacząco przyspieszyły swój lot, przez co Saroth nie był w stanie zrobić nic innego, niż tylko przyjąć go na siebie. Mimo potęgi, jaką dysponował, sprawiło mu to nie małą trudność, zwłaszcza, że Shiri wyczilował, a Luke się wściekł, co spowodowało przyrost siły magicznej u ich obu. Jego ręce powoli uginały się pod naporem żywiołów, skóra zaczynała się wypalać przez ogień, a woda zaczynała parować, zagęszczając powietrze. Oddychanie stawało się coraz bardziej wymagającą czynnością, ziemia zaś była grząska i ciężko było się o cokolwiek zaprzeć. Arileo nie poradził sobie i cała energia ataku spłynęła na niego. Piach wyleciał w powietrze, o mało nie zakopując leżącego niedaleko Xandreda - gdyby nie fakt, że Chloe i jej duch Pudziana już się nim zajęli i przenieśli kawałek dalej; sam Saroth zaś spoczął gdzieś zakopany w ziemi. Nie był to jednak jeszcze czas na wiwaty - Adrian i Luke nie mieli już właściwie sił do dalszej walki, Kiba i Murata byli niezdolni do robienia czegokolwiek, a Matsu zdał sobie sprawę, że ma złamane obie ręce, lewą nogę, kości prawej stopy oraz szczękę, mimo iż jej zasadniczo nie da się złamać w takim znaczeniu. Jebana adrenalina ''- skwitował. Peter potrzebował odpoczynku. Saroth wyszedł z ziemi, a wręcz wystrzelił się z niej. ''Wyląduj w końcu, kurwiu ''- pomyślał Shiri w czasie, gdy ten cały czas wybijał się w powietrze. ''No kurwa, ląduje, pomyślał chwilę później, po czym Arileo wylądował. - Zauważyliście, że coraz mniejsza ilość energii pozostaje w obiegu? - spytał się spokojnie swoich przeciwników. Adrian i Luke wycofali się już dużo dalej, gdzieś poza zasięg siły Arilea, zabierając ze sobą Matsu, Xandreda i Viridi, zatem swe pytanie skierował tylko do Chloe, Shirego, Petera i Rexa. Zadając je, uśmiechał się. - Faktycznie. Coraz mniejsza ilość energii pozostaje w obiegu. - odpowiedziała mu Chloe, odwzajemniając uśmiech, tyle że w nieco bardziej psychopatyczny sposób. Była gotowa do rozpoczęcia walki, obok niej stał duch Pudziana, a niedaleko dwa inne duszki - po prawej większy koloru złotego, a po lewej mniejszy, koloru zielonego. - Ciekawe jaką ilość energii mają w obiegu ci tutaj. - powiedział spokojnie, wskazując na Yarato i Rexa. W jego słowach była sugestia nadchodzącego ataku. - Ja nie wiem. Ty coś zaproponuj - odpowiedział mu Shiri, cytując zarazem wybitnego myśliciela polskiego, Damianera. Jego propozycją okazał się być brutalny atak bez żadnej zapowiedzi. Yarato wytworzył tarczę, którą swymi lustrami wzmocnił też Rex; gdy atakował, Chloe wysłała na niego swego zielonego duszka, z którego po chwili wyrosło kilkadziesiąt innych duszków, które, jak się okazało, władają magią ognia. Arilea zaskoczył ten atak, jednakże łatwo się z niego wykaraskał, po prostu uderzając z całej siły w barierę Shirego i Rexa, rozbijając ją. Ta dwójka nie miała najmniejszych szans w bezpośrednim starciu z Arileo, więc wytworzyli wspólnymi siłami kilka kolejnych barier i rzucili się do ucieczki. Kilkanaście sekund później byli już poza głównym pobojowiskiem, schowani między drzewami w gęstym lesie. Saroth pozbył się więc duszków - po prostu użył swojej magii wody, by zagłuszyć ich żywioł, po czym je wysadził w powietrze. Wraz z małymi duszkami zginął większy, zielony duch-matka; mimo tego Chloe cały czas miała złotego ducha w zanadrzu, którego szybko została zmuszona użyć. Peter co prawda ruszył jej na pomoc, jednakże nawet w dwójkę nie mieli szans z Arileo. Złoty duszek przywołał grupę innych, małych duszków, te zaś władały magią wody. Ich ataki, które chybiały, przechwycił Evans, który użył ich mocy gdy tylko Saroth chciał zabić te niewinne, latające stworzonka. Atak ten zawarł w sobie całą pozostałą energię Petera, więc zaraz po jego wyrzuceniu, chłopak upadł bez sił. Lód zaczął uderzać w plecy Arilea i napierać na nie, ten zaś próbował się temu przeciwstawić, mimo tego cała jego szata skuła się zamrożoną wodą; nie dotarła jednak ona do jego ciała. Saroth pozbył się okrycia, pozostając w samym obuwiu i podkreślających muskulaturę spodenkach. Miał proporcjonalne, smukłe i umięśnione ciało. Ruszył do ataku na Chloe. Część II Jego pięść wylądowała na jej dłoni, gdyż dziewczyna szybko przygotowała się do bloku. Gdy Arileo zaatakował znów, ona odskoczyła, przy czym zarazem uderzyła go butem w twarz. Potęga Sarotha stawała się coraz mniejsza - był bowiem już zmęczony i w niejednym miejscu zraniony. Walka trwała już calutki kwadrans, a Dragoni stale zmuszali go do dawania z siebie wszystkiego. W walce na pięści Chloe utrzymywała kroku Sarothowi, lecz gdy tylko ten atakował magicznie, niezależnie czy używał wody, ognia, światła, piasku, błyskawicy czy dymu - dawała się trafić, przez co straciła możliwość do walki już po chwili. Peter chciał jej pomóc, lecz szybko skończył tak samo. Arileo nie zabił ich jednak od razu - stanął i zamknął oczy; skupił się. Wyczuł niedaleką obecność Adriana Dragneela, a więc by sprowokować go do działania, kopnął Chloe, która krzycząc z bólu o mało nie zadławiła się własną krwią. Gdy to nie dało celu, zadał jeszcze jednego kopniaka, po czym podniósł ją jedną ręką i drugą zmiażdżył jej prawą nogę. Krew trysnęła na jego twarz wraz z malowaniem się na niej dziwnego uśmiechu. Prowokacja udała się całkowicie - Dragneel ruszył do boju. Ani on, ani Saroth nie mieli już dużo energii, przewaga leżała jednak po stronie Arileo, gdyż był on zwyczajnie silniejszy. Adrian nie podchodził jednak za bardzo, zwyczajnie atakował na dużą odległość coraz to zmyślniejszymi atakami. Zaczął myśleć nad strategią, lecz nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Przypomniał sobie jednak niektóre z wcześniejszych walk, które widział i w których uczestniczył - starcie z Shirim, pierwszą walkę z Cheo, treningi z gildią, spory z elitą Rady Magii, walkę w oborze... Wpadł na pomysł. Serią szybkich, acz bardzo mocnych ataków odepchnął od siebie Sarotha na dużą odległość, a gdy ten był wystarczająco daleko, schował się pod osłoną ścian z własnego ognia. Skoncentrował się na wykonaniu zaklęcia, skupił całą siłę woli, by przelać resztę swej energii w ten jeden, ostatni atak. Próbował wyczuć energię witalną Chloe i Petera, by nic im się nie stało - udało mu się to, więc szybko osłonił ich również podobnymi ścianami. Arileo próbował przedrzeć się przez barierę, lecz Adrian był w stanie nawet nie skupiając się szczególnie na tym trzymać go z dala od którejkolwiek ze ścian; sam kontakt z nimi również byłby dla niego bolesny. Po chwili jednak zrozumiał, że nie powinien robić tego, co czynił. Ściany ognia nagle zmieniły się w skromne, lewitujące halo nad tymi, których otaczały; całe pole walki, za wyjątkiem miejsc, gdzie wcześniej były bariery, zmieniło się w lawę. Grząski piach gwałtownie zastygł i rozgrzał się do ogromnej temperatury, zmieniając swoją geologiczną formę. Małe ziarna łączyły się w coraz to większe skały, które kruszyły się, a spomiędzy nich wylatywała lawa. Saroth próbował oddalić się spoza tego, lecz gdy tylko chciał przekroczyć linię, za którą ziemia była normalna, powstawał ogień, który wypychał go na zewnątrz. Nie było możliwości, by się przez to przebić, tak samo jak zaatakować któregokolwiek z Dragonów. Rozgrzane skały paliły wręcz jego stopy. Adrian otworzył oczy i uniósł ręce. Dokoła niego na ziemi powstał świetlisty okrąg, który szybko rozprzestrzenił się po całym obszarze lawy, po czym z bezpiecznego kręgu w którym stał, zaczęły wystrzeliwać podobne okręgi, lecz nie ze światła, lecz potężnego ognia o niesamowitej temperaturze, o wiele szybsze i każdy trochę wyżej, tworząc swoistą sferę linii, których jakiekolwiek dotknięcie powodowało bolesne oparzenie. Peter i Chloe byli w tym wszystkim bezpieczni. - Teraz rozumiesz, czemu nie miałeś z nim żadnych szans w walce? - spytał się Rex Shirego. Oboje przyglądali się uważnie temu, co się działo, co umożliwiała magia obserwacji Rexa. Yarato przytaknął. Powietrze w miejscu ataku stawało się coraz gorętsze, a Arileo nie był w stanie się bronić. Najpotężniejsza bariera, jaką był w stanie stworzyć została rozkruszona przez cztery linie ognia, a jego wzrost powodował, że stał on na drodze przynajmniej dwudziestu. Adrian w tym wszystkim stał na środku, coraz bardziej wykończony, chciał jednak tym sposobem pozbawić Sarotha życia. Widząc, że ten obrywa praktycznie co drugą ognistą obręczą, wierzył, że ma szanse. Zaduszony goręcem, Arileo szybko stracił możliwość jakiejkolwiek obrony i w bólu czekał aż Dragneel wreszcie straci resztki sił. Po jednym z trafień w ciało, które nie były dla niego aż tak złe, jego magia bowiem nadal go chroniła, odruchowo jego ręka poszła w górę... i to skończyło się dla niego źle. Połowa dłoni Sarotha odpadła, a gdy tylko upadła na ziemię, zaczęła płonąć przez kontakt z lawą. Krew tryskała praktycznie wszędzie aż do momentu, gdy Arileo nie zrobił dzięki swej magii ziemi opaski uciskowej, która zahamowała cały ten proces. Jego lewa ręka była jednak już kompletnie bezużyteczna. Po chwili skały zaczynały coraz szybciej się wychładzać, nie zmieniały się jednak z powrotem w piasek; ogniste obręcze dochodziły na coraz mniejszy obszar oraz stawały się zimniejsze. Nie minęło dużo czasu jak Dragneel opadł z sił do reszty, a zaklęcie przestało działać... podobnie jak jego zmysł równowagi. Chłopak poczuł, że kręci mu się w głowie, musiał więc usiąść. Wiedział, że to nie jest dobra myśl, jeśli jest w środku walki z Arileo, lecz nie miał innego wyjścia. Jego przeciwnik też nie był jednak zbyt zdatny do walki. Bez jednej ręki, cały obolały i z wieloma spalonymi wręcz ranami ciętymi, w których krew zastygła wręcz natychmiastowo przez temperaturę ognia Adriana, dalszy bój nie wydawał się być dla niego niczym innym, niż udręką. Chodząca maszyna zła zmieniła się w kuśtykającego Windowsa 10, pragnącego jedynie odpoczynku i formatu. Yarato postanowił zakończyć bój osobiście. Co prawda to Rex zrobił najmniej w tym boju, jego rola ograniczyła się do zapobiegania ewentualnym nieszczęściom i rozpoczęciu walki; Shiri jednak nie czuł się zbyt szczęśliwy przez swoją właściwą bezużyteczność. Był o wiele bardziej porywczy od Inuictusa, ten więc mu pozwolił ruszyć na dokończenie walki. Woda szybko otoczyła wymęczonego Arileo. Ten próbował się przez nią przedrzeć, jednak jej gęstość mu to uniemożliwiała. Shiri dał z siebie wszystko w ten atak. Po chwili Saroth znalazł się w bańce bez wyjścia. Zbierała się w nim złość, bowiem jeszcze dwadzieścia minut temu tak słaby atak nie robiłby wrażenia nawet na jego lewej ręce, a teraz... nawet nie miał tej ręki. Woda uniosła się kilkanaście metrów nad ziemię, powyżej same szczyty drzew. Niedaleko bańki, Shiri stworzył w opór lanc z lodu. Arileo już wiedział co się wydarzy. Stłamsił złość w sobie i skupił się na przetrwaniu tego ataku. Bańka nagle pękła, a woda z niej zawisła na chwilę w powietrzu i ruszyła na Sarotha, który lecąc okrył się ognistą barierą, by lodowe lance nacierające na niego nie przebiły go, zabijając na miejscu. Zauważył też wodę z bańki, która również na niego nacierała, więc przejął nad nią kontrolę i odsunął od siebie, nie zdążył jednak przez to zbyt dobrze przygotować się do upadku. Jego amortyzację do ataku, to jest poduszkę z ziemi, nieco zepsuł Yarato, zmieniając ją w gęste błoto, w którym wodę nagle podgrzał. Gdy Arileo w nią wpadł, wręcz natychmiastowo zapadł się i poparzył. Złość w nim wezbrała się na dobre i nagle uwolniła. Resztki jego energii eksplodowały, rozrywając gorącą poduszkę na miliardy błotnych kropel, po czym mag ruszył na atak przeciwko Shiremu. Był jednak na tyle zmęczony i owładnięty złością, że atakował bezwiednie i Shiri blokował jego ciosy nawet nie używając magii. Po chwili unikania ciosów znudziła mu się ta zabawa i gwałtownie wytworzył tarczę z lodu, w którą gdy Arileo uderzył swą obolałą już ręką... cóż, powiedzmy że ta ręka stała się coś bardziej niż obolała. Wtedy Yarato rozbił ją na kawałki, przełożył swój wachlarz z lewej do prawej ręki, a lewą wytworzył kolejną bańkę z wody. Było to jedno z jego zaklęć, zwane Złudzeniem Oceanu. Gdy Saroth utkwił w pułapce na dobrze, Yarato rozgrzał w swej dłoni wielką kulę z wody. Ruchem wachlarza rozbił wodną bańkę, a zanim jego przeciwnik zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, rozbił wrzącą wodną kulę i wrzątek dotarł prosto do jego ran. Arileo upadł na ziemię, zwijając się z bólu. Shiri nie mógł patrzeć na jego cierpienie - był młody i nieprzyzwyczajony do takich rzeczy. Nie chciał go też zabijać - miał już tego serdecznie dość. Gdy woda zeszła z jego ran, zwyczajnie odszedł. To Luke zabił Sarotha, szybko i bezboleśnie przebijając mu czaszkę ognistą lancą. Walka dobiegła końca. Część III Dragoni wrócili do miasta. Xandred wrócił do siebie wcześniej niż Viridi, jego stan okazał się stabilny, więc wypuszczono go ze szpitala. No, zasadniczo nie wypuszczono, ale zagroził, że zamrozi cały personel - więc dyrekcja nie miała innego wyboru, jak puścić go do domu, do którego ten jednak nie wrócił zbyt prędko. W ramach relaksu postanowił udać się do pierwszego lepszego klubu, który, jak później się okazało, był klubem ze striptizem. Młode ciała tańczących tam kobiet zdecydowanie cieszyły młode oko maga wody, jednakże nie był to do końca jego sposób na spędzanie czasu, zatem po wypiciu dwóch drinków, po czym kolejnych czterech i sześciu, udał się ku wyjściu. Czas w środku zdawał się mijać wolniej niż naprawdę, wychodząc z lokalu Xandred przeżył więc niemały szok - było już ciemno i jedynie latarnie oświetlały miasto, które w tym świetle wyglądało o wiele ładniej, niż zazwyczaj. W kwestii uroku przepięknym i starym, acz odrestaurowanym kamieniczkom konkurencję robiły tylko przepiękne i młode, nieimpregnowane prostytutki, dla których oczekiwanie na pracę pod tym lokalem było sposobem utrzymania. Szybko przejrzały Xandreda w kwestii jego finansów, lecz gdy tylko zrozumiały, że on nie jest zainteresowany skorzystaniem z usług oraz jest członkiem Dragon Tale, przestały nagabywać go na zakup usługi. O tej porze nic już nikogo nie szokowało w tym mieście. Ono żyło cały czas, a każda godzina zmieniała tryb tego życia; teraz, gdy wybiła już północ, zaczynała królować balanga i ludzie na nocnych zmianach, zmęczeni, acz dziwnie pogodni. Miasto tętniło życiem o wiele szybszym i bardziej interesującym niż Urbem. Zdarzało nawet widywać Exceedy, które przetrwały miesiąc kryształowy. Spacerowały one badając miasto, szukając przyjaciół lub po prostu dobrze się bawiąc, niekoniecznie pod wpływem różnych substancji. Nabywanie takowych również nie stanowiło problemu - mimo zakazu władz miasta i elity Rady Magii, dilerzy radzili sobie bardzo dobrze. Przeszło milionowa klientela, duże zagęszczenie ludności, mnóstwo turystów i pełnych chęci do życia ćpunów powodowały, że ziele Yian było wręcz ogólnodostępnym środkiem, a proszek Metio można było dostać na każdym większym skrzyżowaniu. Dilerzy pochodzili głównie z mafii Rajtuza oraz z biednych dzielnic, zdarzali się jednak bogatsi, szukający przygody i adrenaliny. Klienci zawsze byli pogodni, zaś gdy ktoś był już bardzo wstawiony - zwykle nie pozwalano mu kupować. Wśród śmietanki tych godzin zdawało się, że każdy każdego zna, dlatego gdy towarzyszem Lirii Avian, znanej już w tych kręgach, stał się jakiś przyjezdny mag, wywołało to niemałe zdziwienie wśród lokalnych dilerów i imprezowiczów. Ich podejście bynajmniej nie było negatywne! Jeden z tutejszych studentów i jego dwie koleżanki w nieco młodszym wieku zaprosiły tę dwójkę na imprezę do siebie, gdzie poczęstowano ich szampanem w ramach przywitania nowego, żądnego przygód chłopaka w Yoroshi. Tak wyglądało życie o tej porze. Student szybko przedstawił się jako Shario, a jego przyjaciółki jako Vainta oraz Raini; Yarato więc również przywitał się, po czym poszła kolejka w ramach dobrego zapoznania. Muzyka w kamienicy grała mocno, jednak w tych stronach i o tej porze nie wolno było puszczać jej zbyt głośno, co wynikało bardziej z uprzejmości niż prawa; gdy zaś ktoś chciał urządzić większą balangę, zwyczajowo dawało się wszystkim sąsiadom stopery do uszu. Przez wzgląd na nią, szybko wydało się powiązanie Shirego z El Vulcanica, który, podobnie jak Liria, był znany w śmietance imprezowej nocnego życia miasta. Wieść, że skradziono jego potężne 130dB wzmacniacze zaszokowała wszystkich; a fakt, że to Yarato zgodził się na ich odzyskanie jeszcze bardziej zwiększyło jego szacunek na mieście. Po następnej kolejce cała piątka wyszła na miasto. Mag wody był już przystosowany do picia po kilku nocnych maratonach z Dragneelem, którego postanowił zaprosić na następny taki wypad, który, jak mu powiedziano, ma być następnego dnia o którejkolwiek godzinie, najsłabszą głowę miała Raini, która w ramach zabawy postanowiła przebiegać na czerwonym świetle, krzycząc zielone. Ludzie, którzy musieli hamować z piskiem opon żądali w rekompensatę za zatrzymanie piątaka, więc Shario wraz z Shirim wczuli się w ich rolę: rzucali w nich piątakami. Czas mijał okrutnie szybko i już po chwili z północy zrobiła się piąta nad ranem - godzina w której zazwyczaj El Vulcanica tostował najlepsze biciwo na faveli, lecz nie miał swoich wzmacniaczy. Gdy nie zastał Yarato w budynku, w którym powinien być, poszukał go u Lirii - gdy tej również nie było, zrozumiał, że poszedł balować. Dragoni, którym złożył niechcianą wizytę nie byli zbyt zadowoleni z faktu, że ktoś im przerywa sen o tak wczesnej porze, lecz byli zbyt zmęczeni, a klimat faveli udzielił im się już na tyle, że nie byli w stanie się gniewać. Adrian i Luke nie szukali jednak odpoczynku po tym wszystkim, co się wydarzyło. Stwierdzili, że najlepszą formą regeneracji będzie dobry posiłek, przeczesywali zatem milionowe miasto pod kątem najlepszej restauracji. Zwiedzili ich dwanaście, nie znaleźli jednak niczego, co umywałoby się do jakości posiłku w Tawernie Pióro Feniksa, a po tylu posiłkach mieli już dość - dorwali się więc do życia nocnej śmietanki. Wraz z wybiciem godziny siódmej, władzę nad miastem przejęli ludzie jadący do pracy - zwykłe szaraczki i nudziarze, których sposobem na życie było zwykłe życie. Wśród nich znajdowali się nieliczni ambitni, życiowi, dla których kariera była tylko częścią dnia, zadowoleni z wszystkiego, którzy nie mieli ochoty potrącić Raini gdy ta zasnęła na środku przejścia dla pieszych, a Liria z Yarato zmuszeni zostali ją stamtąd wziąć. Gdy przenosili ją z powrotem do jej mieszkania, natrafili na Dragneela i Luke'a. Jak na miasto o powierzchni Warszawy, był to raczej nietypowy zbieg okoliczności, zatem postanowili napić się z tej okazji. Dwójkę magów ognia zaczął brać też głód, zatem usmażyli sobie porządną jajecznicę, gdy byli już na miejscu. Słońce zaczęło naparzać gdzie tylko szło. Powolnymi krokami nacierała na kontynent jesień, lecz zdawało jej się za bardzo nie spieszyć. Mimo końca sierpnia, upał był potworny - idealne warunki życia dla Viridi. Wstając, przeciągnęła się w łóżku i w miarę szybko jak na nią wstała - zajęło jej to zaledwie kwadrans. Po skromnym śniadaniu postanowiła wyjść na spacer i nacieszyć oko pogodnym życiem faveli. Po drodze spotkała Xandreda, który wracał ze swego nocnego wypadu na miasto - przybili więc piątkę i poszli dalej w swoją stronę. W tym wszystkim Matsu i Peter zdawali się być strasznie nudnymi ludźmi - ich sposobem na dzień wolnego po zakończeniu sprawy z rodziną Saroth było lenistwo. Obudzili się o trzynastej, a ich jedynym zajęciem było leniwe oglądanie telewizji i jedzenie cziperków. Podobne zajęcie znalazł sobie Rex, on jednak oglądał maraton Bakugan: Oculus Mundi w miejscowym centrum kultury, a chipsy kupił sobie sam, nie wysyłając po nie Chloe, tak jak zrobiła dwójka najbardziej rozleniwionych Dragonów. Ona sama zaś również udała się na miasto - chciała zrobić zakupy, a w Yoroshi były aż cztery galerie handlowe oraz kilkanaście innych wielkich sklepów z markowymi ciuchami, zatem miała zajęcie na cały dzień. Yarato nie upił się na umór, więc wrócił do faveli wraz z Dragneelem i Lukiem gdzieś około piętnastej, zostawiając Lirię u jej przyjaciół. Był całkowicie zdatny do życia, zatem postanowił odszukać wzmacniacze El Vulcanica. Jego pierwszą myślą okazał się być Pablo d'Brus, jednakże on działał samotnie, a złodziei było dwóch. Byli też bardzo silni i agresywni. Wniosek nasunął mu się sam - byli to członkowie mafii Sokoban. Podejrzenie o kradzież i tak spadło na Bogu ducha winnych członków Rajtuzy, którzy w tym czasie kradli jakieś skromne sumki z banków tak, by nikt na tym nie ucierpiał, sprzedawali narkotyki i broń ciężkiego kalibru. Zapowiedź następnego rozdziału A więc, następny rozdział, trzynasty będzie zamykał Sagę Wody i Ognia! Poświęcony będzie raczej Yarato i jego działaniom przeciwko gildii Sokoban, Pablo d'Brusowi oraz odszukaniu wzmacniaczy El Vulcanica. Jak mu się to uda? Zobaczcie sami! Kliknijcie tutaj!Kategoria:Walki Kategoria:Rozdziały Kategoria:Twórczość użytkownika KutaVifon Kategoria:Seria Magia i Krew